The Promise
by Ascarde
Summary: A chance meeting has unexpected consequences. My thoughts on the ZerefxMavis pairing. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Please support the official release.
1. The Past

It's very quiet. It always has been, ever since she died.

I shift under my tree, unconsciously sending out a pulse. Leaves withered, bushes died, and the grass turned brown. I grit my teeth at the sight, before trying to go back to sleep. It's the only way I can control myself, now that she's gone.

* * *

_"Hey mister!" I look up, startled at the sudden disturbance. There, standing before me, was a golden haired child. Her eyes were green, and she... didn't have any pupils? Weird. Then a second thought came to my mind.  
_

_Can she see properly...?_

_"Who are you?" I asked politely. She gasped, as if realizing the rudeness of not introducing oneself._

_"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Mavis Vermillion, a Light Wizard!" My eyebrow lifted a little at this. Light. My polar opposite. Even just seeing her, I could see we were different. Not just in magics; in attitude. She was pure and innocent; I was emotionless and tainted.  
_

_"Zeref," I introduced myself curtly, before attempting to go back to sleep. I heard the soft padding of feet coming closer, and I assumed she would just walk past me. An uncomfortable feeling went through my head. My eyes shot open to see her running her hands through my hair. I flushed slightly, in agitation and embarrassment. Doesn't she know what I practice? She could die just by being here. I waited patiently for her to finish... whatever she was doing and be on her way.  
_

.

..

...

_She was still there. Why? Why hasn't she died yet? My thoughts were confused now. "Can I help you with something?" I asked tentatively, yet quietly, hoping beyond hope and at the same time, afraid that she might disappear at any time and return me to my solitude. _

_"Well, I told you my name and what kind of magic I practice, right?" I nodded slowly, afraid if she was going to ask- "What do you practice, Zeref?" _

_Oh damn it all.  
_

_"Dark Magic," I replied stiffly, gritting my teeth. There. It's out. Now she has to hate me, just like everyone else._

_"Oooh, that sounds interesting! Can you show me?" _

_My eyes have never been wider. She... wasn't scared of me? She didn't care? I voiced my concerns._

_"Why should I be? Is it dangerous?" Her naive question almost made me laugh. Almost. I decided to indulge her, if only for her to leave. I raised my hand and pointed to a leaf, emptying my thoughts and my mind.  
_

_I am a killer._

_Life is my toy and my plaything._

_Death is my constant companion._

_I am a wielder of Death Magic._

_I am a Dark Mage._

_The leaf withered and died where it lay._

_Mavis gasped._

_"Zeref-chan, you HAVE to teach be that!" she gushed._

_My eye twitched. I am not feminine, damn it._

* * *

My eyes remained closed. Yet a smile could most likely be seen as I went over my most fond and beloved memories.

* * *

_I don't know how she practically became my companion. We're opposites. Opposites aren't supposed to get along. They're supposed to hate each other. But no, not Mavis. She was too good for expectations. She took every one of my expectations and threw them back into my face with a smile. Reluctantly, almost against my will, I began to feel an attachment for her. I took on the role of an older brother to her._

_"Zeref-chan," My eyebrow would not stop twitching. Perhaps it simply does its own thing now?  
_

_"do fairies have tails?" My eyes opened at the unexpected question and regarded her silently. She was inquisitive, yes; she would not stop reading for more then a few seconds, but she never showed any thought for what wasn't in front of her._

_"What makes you think that?" Despite the absurdity of the question, I found myself wondering it as well.  
_

_She pouted. I resisted the urge to hug her. "Well, it's just a random thought..."_

_My mouth twitched in amusement. "Well, why don't we find out?" She gasped at this, her eyes sparkling.I had to stop a physical reaction from the adorableness.  
_

_"Really? Like an adventure?" This time, the smile came easily. I didn't try to stop it.  
_

_"Sure. Why not?" I was not interested as well. Nope. I wasn't.  
_

_"You have to promise! We'll be together and find out!" I rolled my eyes, partly in amusement and partly in exasperation. _

_"Sure, sure, I promise." With that, we crossed our pinkies and promised that we'd be there for each other, no matter what. Something in me screamed at the stupidly corny line, but I valiantly crushed it. My eyebrow still twitched though.  
_

* * *

My mouth formed a slight smile. We never did find the answer, in part due to the fact that we never found any fairies. However, we both found out that neither of us could ignore requests for help.

* * *

_"Zeref-kun, (my mind sighed in relief) why don't we form a magic guild?" My eyebrow quirked. I had long since acknowledged it as a separate entity. She knew that she had my attention. I turned my head to eye her. She hasn't changed. Not in fifteen years. She still looks childish. Still looks pure; that child-like innocence of youth.  
_

_I had grown up a little bit, growing my hair out a bit. Mavis had said I looked even more... bishonen? Was that the term she used? I quietly took it as a compliment._

_"What on Earth would possess you to ask such a question?" _

_"Well, if we're going to be freelance wizards, we should band together with others and do it together! It's more fun that way!" I thought about this. It was a reasonable request, so I agreed. She had my support. But, I had a question that needed answering._

_"What would you call it?" This was important. We could not rush this. We had to go rationally about this. This guild's name would become famous, echoed around Fiore for centuries to come. Possibilites raced through my mind; Hounds of Cerebus? No... Wings of Justice? That just sounded stupid; more like a police force then anything. Um... hm...  
_

_ Unbelievable. The Great Bishonen Zeref, brought low by a simple name! I chanced a look at Mavis. She had that faraway look in her eye (don't ask cause she doesn't have pupils; you just know) that said she was thinking about it.  
_

_"Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed. I blinked. That was... unexpected. My eyebrow was voicing its agreement.  
_

_"Why that?" I asked. I was honestly curious. Was she forming this guild to recruit others for searching for fairies?_

_"Because every day in the guild, we'll make it an adventure! Just like our first!" I blinked. I wasn't expecting such a deep response. Yup. Still innocent. I nodded my approval.  
_

* * *

My eyes opened. I couldn't sleep. Not while reflecting on this. I got up slowly, my robe shifting across the ground. Looking to a distant hill, I saw it. The odd stone monument.

Declared one of the natural wonders of Tenrou Island. Most believe it to be a monument to some sort of goddess. Many came to it to pray. And they are partially right. It is a monument to a goddess...

I approached it.

* * *

_"Why would you leave the guild?" _

_I looked up from my position on the ground. "Because I have no right to be among people like you," I responded, slightly mournful. _

_She shook her head. "Zeref, you already slipped into shadows the instant the guild was founded, refusing to take credit and being a co-founder. It's like you don't want to be seen."_

* * *

The crunch of grass and leaves sounded underneath my foot. I unconsciously let a few waves loose in my grief.

* * *

_"Personal reasons. I can't lead, Mavis."_

That was true. Because of me, Fairy Tail's Wrought Iron Hero fell. Not in battle, but from his own comrades. I had my mask slip for a second. But that was more then enough to rob Fairy Tail of a good member and one of my closest friends.

* * *

_"Come on, tell me! You promised!" My eyelid twitched. Sometimes I regret forming that promise._

_"No. I can't tell you. They're personal for a reason."_

_"Fine!" she threw up her hands, and stormed away. I watched her, wishing I could tell her. My emotionless facade cracked. A black pulse raced towards her. I shot up, yelling a warning._

_A millisecond too late._

* * *

I placed my hand on the monument.

I had retreated to Tenrou Island the day she died. Personally erecting the monument, I hid myself, ashamed to show my face. I wish I had never met her. I wish that I had fled that day she saw me. I...

And Mavis's smiling face appeared before me.

A few tears leaked out of my eyes. The black wave rolled over the hill, turning it brown.

"Damn you Mavis..."

Bitter, I turned and stormed back under my tree. My eyes shadowed by my bangs, I went back to a fitful sleep. The tears continued. They felt thick.

"I couldn't keep my promise..."

A/N: I derped on the spelling of "fairies" all the way through. That's what I get for using WordPad I suppose. This was originally planned to be a one shot, but since the readers that actually gave a minute to review wants me to expand it, I suppose I'll have to. Eventually. For now you'll have to be sated with "The Past" version 2.0!

Yes there are a few Fate stay/night references and one Blazblue reference.

Wow is this how a writer feels when demanding reviews? Huh.


	2. The Future

Four hundred years passed...

_'How poetic.'_

That was my thought as Natsu, fueled by the cheers of his nakama, his cherished friends, finally struck me down. I fell backwards, the world surreal.

Death brought low by the very things he reigned over. Mavis would have a fit.

Natsu had a look of profound sadness on his face. I had told him everything. Mavis, my relationship with her, the reason behind Fairy Tail (that one drew a smirk out of me and a cry of disbelief out of him)... everything.

"At last... I'm dying," I uttered, slowly breathing. Natsu looked like he was about to pass out as well, his magical power almost completely drained. Gazing around, the place looked as if a bomb had struck. As to be expected of Fairy Tail. I should know. I did help found the thing.

I turned to stare at the gravestone.

"Natsu..." His ears perked at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?"

I gestured over to it. "I want to say goodbye..."

He smiled, tears leaking out of his eyes. "Sure thing... bossman."

He hefted me over his shoulder and slowly moved, careful not to aggravate any injures. Heh. Like that would work. His nakama quietly followed. Blood was dripping down my mouth. My magic was working ceaselessly to try to fix the crushed ribs I had.

* * *

_"Promise we'll be together Zeref!"_

* * *

That bright light. Her cheerful voice. My ray of light. Mavis.

Natsu gently lowered me to the ground in front of the tomb. I reached out, tracing the inscription upon the ground.

_Mavis - Fairy Tail's Salvation_

_Fairy Tactician _

_First Guild Leader_

_A closer friend never known_

* * *

_"We'll call it Fairy Tail!"_

* * *

I smiled faintly. "Mavis... are you waiting for me?"

My eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Finally! You kept me waiting!"

That voice.

No, no it couldn't be...

I opened my eyes.

Yes, standing before me was her. It was unmistakeable. Sunbeams for hair, innocent eyes like the grass we trod upon, so many times.

Mavis.

A small smile crept across my mouth. Tears finally came down from my eyes, freely.

"Zeref-chan! You took soooo long!" She pouted.

"Yes Mavis. I kept my promise."

* * *

Zeref's tombstone was erected right next to Mavis's. Despite the outrage by the general public, Natsu, Fairy Tail's Seventh Master alongside Erza Scarlet, viciously fought off any attempts to destroy it or deprive it. He would occasionally visit, reading the inscription despite knowing it better then anyone.

_Zeref_

_Dark Mage_

_Wielder of Death Magic_

_Fairy Tail's Shadow_

_First Guild Master_

Natsu reached a finger and scratched something else.

_Formely at anguish, now at peace._

At the foot of his grave, flowers bloomed constantly.

* * *

A/N: I should just merge the two chapters together. Bah. I added a bit more to it.


	3. Announcement - A Good One

Hey everyone! Ascarde here. I don't know how many of you will actually see this, as it's just shameless bumping of my story, but I've actually gone and updated the chapters. Take a look and give me some feedback. PMs, delicious, delicious reviews, anything'll do!

Depending on your response, I may add another story detailing the events of what occurred between "The Past" and "The Future".

For those of you who read the originals, you have my deepest gratitude. For those who left reviews, I'll find a way to pay you back. A special thank you goes to Balewick, who lent me feedback and pointed out some things that i'm honestly embarrassed to admit.

That's all I got for now. Til next time.

~J


End file.
